Meeting The Right One
by Ittybittykittyy
Summary: She was a small town girl living the dream of her life. But when she starts hanging out with superstars from the most popular sports company, she comes face to face with her biggest crush. Will she tell him how she feels? Will he fall for her? Does she have a future in the company? (OC)
1. When her dreams came true

_**When her dreams finally came true.**_

Her world turned from a never ending nightmare, to a dream fantasy that recently came true. Which has made a huge impact that will remain for the rest of her life.

It was the night of my drum concert in South Carolina where I would be playing different drum solo's and singing to some of my songs I had already planned for the show.

That's not the only thing special about this night. All the superstars and divas from my favorite event that Iv'e dreamed of going to, Monday Night RAW, was coming to see me play. They had just finished up a show just near where my concert is. Vince Mcmahon had decided to treat everyone on the roster to my concert after the show. Why? All because of my interview I had on Tv yesterday.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" The interviewer named Michael said. He was a pretty cute guy but all the annoying questions he was asking me killed his vibe.

"I like to sit down with some good snacks and watch WWE" I started off. "Raw, Smackdown, Main Event, their all my favorites. Iv'e been a fan ever since I was a little girl and I'll continue to be a fan no matter what."

"I bet you like it because of the hot guys huh?" He chuckled with a sly smile. I kept my composure to not get angry at his stereotipical question.

"Not really" I started off. "I watch it for the entertainment, the silly segments, the awesome talent being displayed in the ring. Yes I do think some of the superstars are cute but that's not why I completely watch it."

"Riiiggghhhttt" He did another sly smirk. He cut to commercial. I was finally finished with this stupid waste of my morning called an interview.

_**Later at home**_

I was tired and got to put my feet up on the coffee table if front of the tv at last. Before I had a chance to reach for the remote to see what was on, my phone rang. It was an unusual number I haven't seen but I answered it anyway just to see who it was.

"Hello?" I spoke with a calm yet questionable voice.

"Hello, is this Kit?" His voice was deep and raspy. Like he had a bad cough stuck in his lungs.

"Yes..this is Kit, who's this? Still unfamiliar with his voice.

"This is Vince Mcmahon, the head chairman of WWE."

At that moment I barely dropped my phone and screamed in joy but kept cool and tried to use my girly fangirl voice. I had so many questions to ask him but I didn't want to be Michael, so I shortened it to one, last minute question out of nervousness.

"Vince! Hi! How are you?" I feel like I already messed this conversation up.

"Just great. Listen, Iv'e seen your tv interview this morning and it's an honor that you would say such nice things about my company thank you."

"You're welcome Vince!" My voice was getting shakey, I still coulden't believe I was talking to the person who started it all.

"But that's not all. I head you're having a concert next to our show in South Carolina, and Iv'e called to ask if it was okay with you if me and everyone on the roster can come and see you."

I almost lost it. Every single person on the WWE roster would see me perform! It was an offer I would be stupid to not say yes.

"Yes! I would love that so much!" My face had the biggest smile any wwe fan could have.

"Then it's settled, I'll see you after the show. See you then."

"See you." I pressed end on my phone and I coulden't sit still for the rest of the evening. My biggest dreams were coming true all in one night and I coulden't wait until Monday night.


	2. It can't be that bad right?

_**It can't be that bad right?**_

That's all it toke was one phone call. That's all it ever takes for anything to change is one phone call. Now I'm thinking of the worst that can happen tonight. Will I messup by one beat? Will something in my technical equipment backfire? My mind was racing in nervousness at the possible things that might happen tonight. It made me want to have a nervous breakdown and tell everyone to go home while I go home, eating Blue Bunny birthday cake ice cream and cry at how pathetic I am.

"5 Minutes Kit!" My manager Sky said. Her alert awoke me from my nervous thoughts. We're the best traveling buddies. She's always working to help me to do my best and book me to the best places.

Well, this was it. I had just a few minutes to suck it up and put my best work out there and show everyone what was really made of. I snuck a quick peak from the corner of the stage to see the roster sitting in the first four to five rows. Inspite of seeing the whole roster out there, there was one specific one that caught my eye. Yes, him. Dean Ambrose. Throughout watching wwe, Iv'e had my share of crushes like any normal girl. There's Chris Jericho, Shemaus, I wouldn't consider brad Maddox one really, and for some strange God-only-knows reason...Brock Lesnar. Maybe for at least two weeks. But out of all the crushes, it was Dean that really caught my attention. I don't know if it's his cute, reckless attitude, his sensational voice, or the way he pouts his polished lips. But whatever it was made me fall for him. _**Hard.**_

It was time. The stage went dark and I had to take my position. I prayed for one last second before the stage fireworks lit up the whole concert dome and I started beating on the snare drum and the crash cymbal. I had one chance and I scolded myself not to screw up or everything would fall apart.

_**After the show.**_

I had done it. The moment of a life time and I had done it. Three songs and 5 drum solos with no screw-ups. It was an amazing achievement I thought would never be accomplished. I shedded some tears in between songs from their powerful impact they had on me, but I kept on going. At the end I thanked the people who could make this all possible for me with an inspiring message at the end.

"Never EVER!" I screamed almost sounding like Jericho with a little lump in my throat from the tears, "Never let anyone you can't do anything! You can, and you better believe you will do it!" "Always keep your eyes open to anything you see you know you can be great at!" "Goodnight everyone and thank you for the support!" I waved and smiled at the crowd and was ready for an After Show Q&A. Luckily, the wwe roster had enought time to sit a little longer for it.

I answered many questions that night but sky said I had to rap it up for one more question. I had already answered questions half from fans, and half from the roster. But there was that one question I dreaded someone might ask. Of course a snobby prep had to ask for her enjoyment of my embarrassment.

"Uh, yeah Kit do you seriously have a huge crush on any wwe superstarts?"

My heart flushed and my mind went spiralling into what excuse I could make up.

"Uhmmm" I looked at Dean for half a minute but what seemed like forever trying my best not to give "eye hints". I got choked looking around for a way out.

"Times up!" Sky called out. "Thank god for sky" I thought to myself. I jumped from the stool I was sitting on and walked off stage to greet my fans, and the roster.

"Hey Kit, we have a favor to ask you!" I turned to see Layla had called out for me.

"Yes?" I answered in my normal tone trying to hide the fact I was still afraid they might repeat the same question.

"We was wondering, if you would like to come out for dinner with us?" Layla said in her nice, sweet accent.

"Sure! I'd love to" I was excited to be going out for dinner with the roster, but what about Dean? I have to tell him some time. "I'll just see how dinner goes." I said to myself. It can't be that bad right?


	3. I just want tobe with him

_**I just want to...be with him.**_

This is nice. The heated bus continued to make me feel relaxed with the hot air surrounding me in nothing but total comfort and warmth from the fridgid thirty degree winter weather. The WWE tour bus was everything a bus should be. The interior was made almost house-like. HD clear tv's, great storage space, and the seats were so comfy, you swore you was in a king mattress. When I had stepped on the bus, almost every seat was filled. I saw Dean on the right next to the crystal clear window in the third row sitting next to Seth. My heart was palpitating at mach speed. The way he looked in street clothes made my eyes glow thinking how amazing he looks. I narrowed my way down the isle, trying not to be the clumsy girl I am and embarrass myself in front of him, and everyone else. Luckily, Layla had a seat reserved for me so I wouldn't have to sit by myself. I sat beside her and greeted her with a shy, innocent smile.

"I loved your performance today miss Kit!" she said being so nice, I blushed at the flattering compliment.

"Thank you! That means alot to me" My voice was still a little weary from singing so much.

We had great conversations on what seemed like a 3 hour trip. We talked about our likes/dislikes, how many years we each did something, we even toke a cute picture with both of us leaning against each other smiling from her iphone, and put it on Instagram and Twitter with the caption, 'Having fun with Kit today :) #lol'. I felt like Iv'e known her for a long time in a short amount of time.

"Maybe she can help me to get closer to Dean." I thought. I wasn't for sure if they talked after shows, or outside the ring but I was hoping I can build up the courage to ask for her help. "I'll do it during the dinner." I kept talking in my head, "I can talk to the other divas too, it's the only girls I can talk to who have been through this before."

_**Dinner**_

The bus had finally reached the resteraunt. A fancy looking building with marble pillars, and a white finished touch surrounded by bright shinning lights, and a statue fountain that amused everyone.

"So are you gonna sit with me?" Layla asked. Her question was ignored going one ear and out the other as I stared at Dean laughing with Seth and meeting up with Roman. The way Dean's hair blew under his hat in the wind got my eyes frozen on him. How could one man affect my feelings so much?

"Kit?" Layla got my attention this time when she touched my shoulder to wake me up from my trans.

"Yes?" I faced her this time hoping she didn't notice me staring at someone else.

"Are you gonna sit with me?" She repeated a second time.

"Oh, yeah!" I said in my normal tone.

"Awesome!" She said in excitment.

When we all got inside, the place had a similar temperature like on the bus, warm and comfy. We was in a V.I.P section where no one would bother us. I had sat next to layla and Paul Heyman. He really creeps me out. We had all ordered our appetizers and main courses. I ordered spagehtti with meatballs with a mix of cheese and garlic bread with a fruit punch drink. I wasn't into the fancy food yet. I like to keep it natural.

I hesitated for a minute to overthink if I really wanted to do this. I was afraid to ask but I knew I couldn't get where I need to by just sitting here.

"Hey layla?" I asked in a soft, hushed tone voice.

"Yes?"

"Can I speak with you and the girls in the bathroom really quick?" I was trying not to sound like a weirdo asking all the girls to go to the bathroom with me.

"Uhmm sure give me a minute." She whipped out her phone from her purse and multi-texted all the girls to meet up in the bathroom. Once they got the message they all got up and so did I.

"We'll be right back everyone," layla said "Me and the girls need some girl talk with Kit." We went to the bathroom where there was no one in there. Perfect.

"So what's up?" Natalya said very concerned about this important meeting.

"Girls I need you're help with something." I started off, "I was wondering if you can help me with a situation I'm having."

"What do you need help with Kit?" Kaitlyn said.

"Well, about that question at the Q&A with who do I have a crush on on the roster," I continued while the girls huddled around me listening carefully, "Well...I do. and it's..." I stopped for a minute. I was thinking there had to be someone that wanted to know what we was talking about so I pulled out my phone from my pocket and typed on the notepad app on my phone 'Dean Ambrose'. I turned the phone around so all the girls can see. An "Ahhwwww!" they all said in unison, as the word echoed around the bathroom walls.

"Iv'e really fallen for him for a long time now and I really want to get to know him but I'm really scared. Girls, I don't know what to do. I'm really nervous around boys. Iv'e always been. For my whole life Iv'e wanted the guy to get to know me first but this time, I want it to be the other way around. I don't want sex, I don't want his money, I just want to...be with him. Have a great time together. I don't know what it is about him that drives me crazy but he does. Can you all help me?"

"That's so sweet Kit, of course we'll help you!" AJ said, touched by my corny speech.

"Ahwww why didn't you ask me before?" Layla asked.

"I was too scared and nervous to but I don't want to be nervous anymore. I want to be independent for once."

"We'll be happy to help Kit, just wait here!" Aj said and went off with the rest of the girls while I stared myseelf down in the mirror.

"Now's you chance Kit, dont't blow it.


	4. Did We just talk?

_**Did we just talk?**_

I had to redo my make-up again from splashing water on my face still waiting in the bathroom to see what the girls had done. I wanted to crack the door the a bit and peep through the corner to see what's going on, but I patiently waited. While Waiting, I practiced my vocals going from high notes, to low notes, low notes, to high notes pacing around trying to think how I'm going to speak to him.

Soon enough, aj opens the door and signals me to come out. I casually walk out the bathroom looking around the dinning room to see what changes have been made. I look for Dean and there's an empty chair beside him on the left side where Roman originally sat. Now he sat in the seat where I had originally sat with Layla.

"Oh god they didn't" I thought, "I'm not ready for this! How could they force me and expect me to be forward and just talk to him? Are they insane?!" What did they tell Roman to make him give up his seat? This was too much for me. AJ grabbed my arm and pulled me to the seat next to Dean. I slowly sat down with my legs trembling and my make-up was about to run down my face again mixed with my sweat. I peeked from the corner of my eyes at Dean. He smellled like the freshwater beach with a cool breeze brushing your hair onto your lips soaked with shimmering lipgloss. His cologne made me want to sit in his lap and cuddle in his arms feeling the soft fur in his winter jacket. He was dressed in a dark blue, silk buttoned top with belted, black pants and black shoes. His hair was slicked back like it always is. Damn. It was similar to the blue and gray hip-hugging dress I had on with a V-line slit showing a little of my cleavage. I didn't know whether to show off, or be a little embarrassed.

_**While Eating**_

I sat there for a few minutes not wanting to be eating like a pig in front of him. I felt as the air conditioned air was cooling down my food. I watched as everyone talked and I could do nothing but think of what I was going to say to him. Layla peeked down the row to see I wasn't doing anything.

She texted me saying: 'Kit, why aren't you talking to him?' I reached for my phone and responded, 'Layla, I don't know how to start this conversation, this is super hard. I can't even eat right now. All I can think about is what I want to say.' She texted back, 'Suck it up Kit. I don't mean to be rude but hun if you don't talk to him now, it'll be too late. You never know what might happen once you try.' I toke Layla's words to mind, closed my eyes, and finally spoke towards Dean.

"So, how did you like the concert?" I was hoping he didn't notice how my voice was studdering.

"It was good." Dean said. Did we just talk? Even it was only three words, it was to me and that was a big accomplishment for me. I had to say more. I coulden't just end the conversation there like I always do.

"I love your wrestling work. You have great skills A-and you're awesome." Did I say love? Was that too early? Did I mess up? And what is 'wrestling work'? Why coulden't I just say wrestling? This is really bothering me.

"Thanks, that means alot." This time he faced me with a calm smirk on his face. I don't know how this conversation will go from here.


	5. One precious moment

_**One precious moment**_

I had the chance to finally to eat my food before leaving this gorgeous place. My mind and heart had settled since I talked a little to Dean. But I didn't want it to end now, or even tonight. I had to keep the conversation open for the rest of the night. I faced toward him. There was a single peice of hair curled on his forehead that not only bothered me, I wanted to see if he would allow me to touch him.

"Uh Dean, you have a little peice of hair on your forehead." I'm pretty sure he already knew but I needed something to talk about

"Yeah, I like my hair like that. Is it a problem?"

"Nope!" Giggling, I did his now famous nope answer from the raw episode where Michael Cole interviews the shield and Cole asked if they was working with WWE Champion at the time Cm Punk. He did a cute little half smile to think he know where I got that from.

"She has such a beautiful smile." Dean thought.

I kept smiling and blushing at him, and I coulden't help it. I was doing the obvious girl-with-a-crush signals. Messing with my hair, smiling and giggling constantly, and throwing in little jokes here and there. I texted Layla with a smiley face to let her know things were going great. She texted me back saying 'Keep it up!' I toke it to mind.

I didn't want to be rude only talking to Dean even though I wanted to build up my progress. I had talk to Roman, Seth, Zack, Ect. Seth was so funny but my eyes continued to be fixed on Dean. What's next was weird. Everyone, except me and Dean checked their phones at almost exactly the same time, even Seth and Roman.

"Someone is up to something." I thought.

"Why is everyone checking there phones?" Dean asked.

"No reason, I guess everyone had to check something." Seth said smiling. Something was up and I'm about to find out. I pulled out my phone too hiding it from sight view and texted Layla,

'What's going on?' She answered back a minute later,

'I told everyone to not sit next to Dean on the plane, I told everyone you wanted to be with him and the plan was for you and him to get to know each other more and hopefully get you two together :)'

"She didn't." I thought. I was kind of mad she would do that but I realized she's only trying to help me so I accepted it.

'Thank you :)' I answered back. Dean just sat there giving Seth and Roman an, "Are you serious?" look. He really wanted to know what was going on and it urked him. I know the plan was for me to sit next to him on the plane home but I still wanted to ask so he woulden't get upset.

"Can I sit with you on the plane?" I asked in the most innocent voice I had. I was scared and shakey, afraid he might say no. He looked to Seth who usually sits with him on plane trips. Seth nodded an okay signal.

"I can sit with Roman this time, you can sit with miss Kit." I looked to Dean to see if it was okay. He looked to me with a little smile and said yes. I was dancing the running man in my head in celebration.

It was time to go. We had all gotten out suitcases, bags, and purses and headed to the bus. I was walking beside Dean for now, not holding hands but wishing it would be soon. We was still talking on our way out. It was one of those conversations where now, we had something to say every other minute. It was almost like a pre-couple in the making as we headed to the bus to go to the airport.

_**On the plane**_

Everyone was ready and set to go. The roster got in their row and seats, and so did me and Dean. I was sort-of in the middle of the aisle. I had put my purse and bags above the seats while he did the same. When I was fixing my bag to fit in, he was trying to fit his suitcase in there too, and at that moment, we collided our hands with his hand over mine. We stared at each other for a minute or less and he slowly moved his hand from mine, concentrating back on fixing his suicase.

"Oh my god we touched!" I screamed in happiness in my head. This was an exceptional achievement for me. He sat next to the window while I sat next to him.

"Thanks for sitting next to me." I smiled at him with my hands on my lap. He looked at me and winked.

"No problem sweet cheeks." Dear god, give me a fan please! This was going better way more than I originally thought. Dean wasen't mean and hateful as everyone, and I seemed to think. He was a sweetheart that just needs TLC, not tables, ladders, and chairs, but tender, love, and care.

Although I assumed he never liked to talk about his past, we talked about both of ours. He talked about his mother being on drugs and not knowing his father, and I talked about how I lost my dad and how I felt depressed almost everyday for at least seven years. We even had some laughs about silly things. It's like we had everything in common and all I wanted to do was hold him forever to send his past away forever. We share the same birthday month which is December. Mine is the 15th while his is the 7th.

"You know Dean, your practically gold on the mic. Everyone agree's that you have the best voice for anything." He blushed.

"That's sweet of you to say Kit. You're really a sweet girl." Speaking in his sexy raspy voice. This was a soft side of him I liked but I also want to see his reckless attutide aswell.

"I'm sorry about your past. It's so sad but I'm glad you got the good out of it and found something that made you stronger and better than ever." I said deeply caring for him. He rested his hand on mine and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't be sorry Kit. What happened, happened and there's nothing I can do to change it." He started off, "But you're right, I did overcome that darkness and I'm glad you care and listen to me. You're the sweetest girl Iv'e met in my whole life."

"I always care. It's just that you're an amazing person and deserve the best."

It was in that moment we both just stared at each other smiling so shy but sincere. We could feel our cheeks hurting from blushing so much I hanged my head down so he woulden't see me smile so much. But the unthinkable happened. Dean directed my face towards him with his finger on my chin. He slowly panned in on my lips and kissed them. A very passionate kiss with his lips curled around my tounge as it went into his mouth. My mind was blank. My heart was racing, and I had a great sensation throughout my body. It was something Iv'e never felt before. We pulled away slowly looking into each other's eyes as if we was looking into our lonely souls. It was one precious moment that would last a lifetime.


	6. A moment like this

_**A moment like this**_

We looked at each other for a little smiling at each other with his hands still grapsed around my arms and with my arms wrapped around his neck. All I could think of how beautiful this moment is hearing out hearts beat rapidly to the sound of voices talking and laughing around us. I had to close my eyes for a moment to make sure I wasen't in a dream but it was all real and happening right now. I whispered to him,

"I can't believe we kissed and how warming it was."

"I can." He smiled big this time slidding his hands down to my hands and grabbing them tight. My palms started shaking a little but I coulden't help it, he was taking over me and every second made me fall for him more.

"Hey, he said in his low, raspy voice. "Don't be nervous, I won't hurt you. I'll never hurt you. Just relax sweet girl." I was just melted by his words. They made me feel safe and comfortable. I didn't want to ask him to be with me yet. I wanted to talk to him more and flirt a little more until I know I feel right.

"Sorry if I'm pushing this too much for you. It's just I haven't felt like this before about any girl like you. Something about you makes me feel good inside. Your lips are soft and your very sweet." He started playing with my red magenta-mixed black hair. At this moment I knew I had to tell him something.

"No! Don't be sorry, Dean I really like you and I was nervous you woulden't like me at all." My eyes started to shine and blurr from tears starting to form up. He layed my head on his shoulder and lightly kissed my forehead trying to calm me down.

"You don't have to be upset around me. No more words." I looked up at him and kissed him again. I felt comfortable around him now and I felt peace with him. It's amazing how in a matter of a few hours can make a big difference between two people.

My phone vibrated in my pocket but I ignored it being to caught up in a moment like this, so passionate and beautiful that would change everything. It vibrated a second time so this time I pulled away to see who it was. It was Layla asking me how the flight was going. I answered back with only a winking face hoping she would catch on that it was going amazing. She replied with 'What does that mean?' So I told her everything and I heard a screech in the back. Kaitlyn looked confused sitting beside her asking her "What?" Layla showed her the message and I heard another screech from the same place. Before I knew it everyone on the plane had their mouths wide open and "Ahwwwws" repeated one after another. Dean looked confused as to what all the comotion was about.

"Now what the hell is going on?" He was getting angered by it now. He even saw Seth and Roman smiling at thier phones. So I told him what happened at dinner.

"Dean, I had help from the girls, and a little from everyone else to try and talk to you because I like you. Alot." It really toke a burden off of my chest trying to hide it from him but now I confessed. He hugged me tight and didn't let go. I'm hoping that meant he was happy that I told him.

"About time someone told me, I hate when someone keeps secrets from me that might involve me. Just wait until the plane stops. I have to tell you something." Uh oh. I hated that sentence. What if he already had a girlfriend and was flirting with me because he was mad at her? My heart started racing again and I began to shake a little in my hands but I kept hugging him. At this moment, I hope the plane never stops.


	7. Iv'e finally Met the Right One (Ending)

_**I've finally Met the Right One (Ending)**_

Heart still pounded, blood pressure was rising. My hand was still grasping his hand awaiting for the plane to land near my house in L.A. Just a few miles away scared to know what he had to tell me. I looked over at him one last time before the plane started to low to the surface. I took a deep breath and when the plane landed, stood up and reached over him to grab my things in the glove compartment above. I made an announcement before leaving the plane.

"Thank you all for the best night ever. It was one of the greatest nights Iv'e ever had and I hope to do it again sometime." I forced a smile on my face hiding the fear in my cheeks. I had given everyone my phone number in case they wanted to talk or text.

"Maybe," Vince Mcmahon started, "Maybe you can come with us to shows and PPV's when you're free."

"Or maybe you can train to be a wrestler and be the next diva's champion!" Layla said.

"She'll have to get through me first!" Kaitlyn laughed.

"Thanks you guys for the offers and suggestions, I'll be sure to contact any one of you if I want to take any of those and I know it won't be too soon." I winked and smiled. I said my goodbye to everyone standing there for a minute before stepping down the stairs off the plane wondering when Dean will come behind me.

"Kit wait..." Dean hopped from his seat and jogged down the steps behind me. I turned around to see his hair and jacket blowing in the cool, windy night.

"Yes?" I asked still a little afraid.

"Do you..." He hesitated for a moment staring at the ground before looking into my eyes. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me in a whispered tone that almost made me pass out.

"No. I don't. Why?

"Do you wanna...go out with me?" My heart stopped. I dropped my bags and jumped in his arms hugging him tightly. Everyon on the left side of the plane looked out their windows looking above at us. I turned my head facing him directly in the face before saying, "Yes!" We both smiled.

"C'mon Dean! We have to go rehearse for Smackdown!" Dolph Ziggler said. I sneered at him for a second before leaping down from Dean's arms.

"I guess I better head for bed now." I said scratching my head still astounded from what just happened.

"Yeah, guess I gotta get back on the plane." Dean said. "Goodnight Kit." He kissed my lips ever-so sweet I canceled out Dolph's obsessive screaming. What felt like a kiss goodnight, felt like a kiss goodbye. It was amazing.

"Goodnight Dean. Text me in the morning?" He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek locking his fingers with mine.

"Text you in the morning." He repeated before letting me go. We both said bye to each other and turned around, dean going back on the plane, and I'm at home.

I reached the front door, opened it, and slammed it behind me, dropping my bags running towards the couch and jumping up and down in excitement at the best night in the world. But before I could go to bed, I needed to ask Dean why he decided tot ask me out. I toke out my phone, scrolled through my contacs 'till I reached Dean's name and texted him, 'I forgot, why did you decide to ask me out?' I waited for a moment when my phone vibrated. I clicked the message and read his reply that said,

'Becuase, I think Iv'e finally met the right one.'


End file.
